


I'll Be Your Merlin

by Mesmeret



Series: § Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Castiel heals him, Flirting, Humor, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance, Violence, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 19 and trying to do a ghost hunt on his own. Then the new owner of the house comes home right when Dean is about to fight the ghosts in the handsome man's kitchen. Then he discovers the man, Castiel, is a witch from a secret coven from the 1600s who are hunters of the Supernatural.</p><p>And becomes Dean's hunting partner when he turns 21.</p><p>A § fic series I have been writing on <a href="http://gorestiel.tumblr.com/"> gorestiel's</a> tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to start posting my § fics slowly but surely in the next few weeks. I have 11k+ words of these fun ask fics that need fleshing out before posting. :'3

Castiel got home late from the office. He stumbled into the kitchen hungry and exhausted. And completely oblivious to the young man walking into the room holding a weird device and a shocked face. Dean was surprised to see the man whose house was haunted to be hot. From his bio, he sounded like an ugly boring guy. Instead, Dean watched this sexy man moan around each bite of a microwave meal. Completely oblivious of Dean and the ghost sisters that have been terrorizing the neighborhood.

Dean cursed silently seeing the rotting apparitions looming closer to the dark haired man as he loosened his tie while chewing. Dean didn't blame the murdered sisters finding the new owner of their home attractive. He took advantage of their distraction and the man's back turned to swing at them with his iron rod. They hissed angrily as they were temporarily banished. Castiel looked up in shock to see a cute 19 or 20 year old boy in a batter's stance with an iron rod in his kitchen.

"Shit," the boy cursed and set the rod down. "Uh, hey, Cas? Castiel? Um, have you noticed anything weird about this place lately?"

Castiel raised his brow as the young man shrugged, "Uh, no? I work all day and then I sleep. I haven't had a day off since I moved. And you are?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm Dean. Okay so this is awkward," Dean laughed shallowly.

Castiel nodded, "Yes. Why are you in my house? And what was that sound?"

Dean gave him a weak smile, "This place is possessed by two sisters."

Castiel nodded, "Oh, yeah. That would make sense."

"What!" Dean interrupted. "What do you mean that make sense? These ghosts have killed the past two owners of this house and the neighbor's kid this weekend!"

Castiel looked ashamed as he tossed his empty meal tray in the trash, "Well, they haven't told me that."

"Huh? Ain't that illegal in this state? Don't realtors have to disclose deaths in houses?"

"Hm? Oh, the lady said it was a dilapidated house. The girls never told me about killing"

Dean stared at Castiel dumbfounded, "You talked to them?"

"Well, they talked to me. Here, I'll show you," Castiel led Dean to the bedroom and turned on the light to reveal the walls covered with phrases like, "Keep us, Daddy." "We will never leave you." "Make us leave and we will burn." "We will be good." Dean felt sick and was disturbed by how Castiel shrugged, "I respect their wishes and just keep the light off. Haven't gone in their room ever."

Dean flailed and cursed, "Seriously?!"

Castiel was a little amused by Dean's antics. John Winchester did work hard on raising hunters. Cas slipped a hoodoo protection pouch into Dean's back pocket when he leaned in, "I'll show it to you, Dean." The young man blushed in shock. In a time like this, Cas was hitting on him?

"Uh, sure." Cas led them to Betsy and Susie's room. The two girls glared at Cas sensing that they couldn't get their hands on either of the men. They hissed at Cas as he shushed them with a finger to his lips.

Castiel was a Secret Son of Salem hunter. The SSS stayed secret because hunters saw them as witches and monsters saw them as candy with razor blades in them. This was the 1st time he was in a room with a hunter. Cas acted as the dedicated office worker who flits from job to job due to stress. But he spent his time in his offices researching and preparing spells, counter-hex bags, protection charms, and weapons. Cas liked to think of himself as a good wizard who helped souls pass on.

Dean seemed to be the opposite. The door swung open and revealed a tall burly ghost wielding two meat cleavers. Dean's reflexes made him duck down and swing at the ghost's knees, "You fucks! God damn, I hate psychos!" Castiel shook his head and let Dean fight the father ghost as he took the two blood stained teddy bears in the corner. After reciting the spell, he burned them and the sisters burned heavenly. He looked up to see Dean look at him, "Oh, you lying son of a bitch!"

"Behind you."

Dean spun around too late and grunted as a cleaver nearly severed his right arm. Castiel took out the hoodoo pouch from Dean's back pocket and tossed the contents on the ghost. He recited the same spell but this time with rage. Once the ghost burned out of existence, Dean collapsed with a sob, "Fuuuck this hurts!" Castiel ran out of the room to grab his herb suitcase. He huffed out of breath when he got back. He quickly ground up a resurrection poultice and crammed it into the gash.

They sat there for a few hours shaking as Castiel held Dean's shoulder with his left hand and pushed the arm into it with the other. Two hours in, Castiel was shaking in fatigue. He'd never had such an intense confrontation before. He should've known the absentee father was the murderer. "Dude, why are you doing this? You could just take me to the hospital."

Castiel shook his head, "Can't."

Dean frowned, "Well, then could we at least eat something? I'm starving and you're shaking."

Castiel sighed, "There's some dried cloudberries, nori, wakame, and a Snickers in the suitcase."

Dean laughed, "Seriously?"

Castiel shrugged, "The secretary at the office is always handing them to me. I don't get it."

Dean shook his head, "I think she's sweet on you."

"She's in her 60s and married," Cas frowned.

Dean laughed harder but then winced from his arm, "Okay, I think we need food." Cas frowned at that comment. They maneuvered themselves closer to the suitcase and Dean fed them with one hand.

Another hour passed when the arm started to attach itself to Dean's shoulder. They opened up quietly to each other. Dean had a shitty 19 years so far on earth and Castiel admitted that he was technically a witch ("No shit, Sherlock," Dean grumbled) and was from 18th century Massachusetts. He took a few sabbaticals from hunting over the centuries. Dean listened to Castiel wistfully talk about his time in the Appalachian Mountains when they heard a teen call out from downstairs, "Dean?"

Dean's demeanor went stoic, "Shit. Cas, that's my brother." Castiel was freaking out inside. He couldn't afford being discovered. John Winchester had no mercy for monsters. None. He looked at the healing arm. The process was slow.

"Dean. Are you okay if I tagged along?" Cas swallowed nervously.

"What?"

"As in possession to heal your arm," Cas mumbled quickly as they heard the boy wander the house.

Dean whispered, "How do I eject you?"

"Cut open the mark."

"What mark?"

"Close your eyes!"

Sam ran towards the room where the blinding white light came from, "Dean!" He bit back the tears of relief when he saw his brother gasping and holding his arm. "Dean, you okay?" Sam asked nervously. "What happened here?"

"Psycho dad," Dean grunted out.

Sam laughed dryly, "Should've known. Your arm okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, of course."

_Could you gather my suitcases, Dean?_

Sam frowned as his brother froze. "Uh, Sammy, could you do me a solid and get these suitcases together? They will help us out."

_Thank you, Dean. You can put it into the storage shed behind the church on 3rd street._

Dean thought back, 'Roger. Now get to fixing my arm.'

_Didn't hear a please._

Sam was worried when he heard his brother laugh while carrying one of the suitcases down the stairs. After they dropped off the suitcases, they went to the motel to await their father's orders. Dean didn't hear Cas until the next day.

_You're healed, Dean. Now go to the church._

Dean told his Dad that they were out of milk.

Dean got to the church quickly, "What now?"

_Take the bone knife and cut an X along the palm of my hand print on your shoulder. Then put the tip of the bone into the X_

"What the fuck? Seriously?"

_Or I will fully possess you and make you tell your dad you want to join the Peace Corp._

"Fine, Ass," Dean grunted as he took the knife to his skin. The same bright light appeared.

Then there was Castiel in front of him, "Thank you, Dean. I would like to hunt with you whenever you're solo."

Dean blushed and rubbed his fully healed arm, "Yeah, just let's become a better team first. Ain't gonna get hurt again like that."

Castiel looked down at the ground, "Yes, sorry for not being upfront. Um, here." He pulled out a small notebook and scribbled out a few spells. "This is how you can contact me. Be safe, Dean."

Dean took the book and flipped through it, "Thanks, Merlin."

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean's cheek, "Always wanted someone to call me that."

 


	2. 21

Dean turned 21 today. He had no plans. He'd been going to bars since he was 17. La-di-da.  Dean was on day 3 of a complicated hunt when he caught a glimpse of black hair ducking into the small grocer. He wouldn't be surprised Castiel had been staking out too. He jay walked to the store. He scanned the aisles to see Cas comparing squash. "Gonna make some weird spell with those?"

Cas turned around in  with a big smile, "Just soup, birthday boy. Sounds good?"

"Are you serious?”  Dean blushed, “So where are you staying?"

"I've been staying at the motel," Cas answered while leading them to the baking half of an aisle before going to the cashier to pay for his groceries. The lady said hello but neither responded.

"Huh, same here," Dean muttered feeling unnerved about the situation. They walked out in silence leaving the cashier frowning, "How rude." Her eyes flashed black for a moment. The pair of men walked to the motel down the street.

"Dude, are you stalking me?" Dean asked nervously.

Cas looked at him with a sigh, "Probably. I don't know. You're hard to ask to the movies."

Dean blushed, "Why would you want to spend time with me? Y'know I'm currently hunting for a demon. Who has already killed three hunters."

"Yeah, we just saw her," Cas shrugged while pulling out his room key.

"Huh? What?" Dean wanted to pummel Cas or pull his own hair out, "What the hell do you mean, Cas? How?!"

"She didn't pick up the iron salt shaker I grabbed or the bag of salt," Cas grinned as he led them into his room. "And made no fuss when I stole them."

Dean was stunned, "Oh, Cas..."

"Yeah?" Cas pulled out his 18th century travel stove and lit it. He tried to ignore how the human made him feel. He really tried but Dean's youth was contagious, "Last time someone looked at me like that, we shared the bed that night."

Dean's stuttered reaction was priceless, "I didn't mean it like that, just impressed. You're really good at this."

"At getting you hot and bothered?"

Dean did punch his side but left no pain, "I meant hunting, you ass. Are you really going to cook there?"

Cas was already prepping the squash to roast on a pan, "Of course. And I think it's best if we stay in here than go out to a bar tonight. With the demon and all, you know."

Dean laughed, "Okay, fine. I'll hang out with you tonight. I'll go grab my stuff and car. My room's by the office." Cas shooed him before adding salt to the squash. Dean came back with just two duffel bags and a six pack of beer. One duffel of personal possessions and the other of hunting paraphernalia.

"Let's start this slumber party then!" Dean joked.

Cas laughed, "I have no idea how napping could be a party."

Dean shook his head as he sat down on the old queen sized bed, "I keep on forgetting you're dense."

"I am not!" Cas sat down next to him as the smell of roasting herbed squash filled the room. "Tell me, please. What's a slumber party?"

Dean blushed at how good it felt for the wizard to lean against him. "Uh, it's where kids or teens sleepover in groups. Eat pizza, watch movies..."

Something crashes against the window but doesn't break it. Dean bolts up when the thing howls in frustration. "I'm guessing demons aren't allowed at slumber party?" Cas muttered.

"Fuck no," Dean growled as the lights flickered.

Cas walked over to his suitcases and pulled out some prepared pouches and a metal spell basin. He spoke in a firm whisper as he mixed up a foul concoction, "Dean, I'm going to paint your face and mine with this. She won't see us but she can hear. So be stealthy."

Dean whined in disgust as Cas painted the putrid stuff on him. The wizard painted it on himself and Dean heard him gag a little. With a nod, Cas smudged the protection rune on the front door. He managed to jump back before it crashed open into him. The demon glared at the empty room, "Where are you, cuties?" Dean focused his breathing as he watched the demon search for him. It was surreal watching the monster look scared for once. Cas waved at him and pointed at a bow and arrow by his foot.

To Dean's disgust, it was covered in the paste. Cas signed to him that the demon can't see the weapon and that Dean should shoot her. Cas then threw a penny at the demon. "Oh, are you two hiding? How cute. Are you under the bed?" Dean stealthily went for the bow and arrow while Cas went to the kitchen area to cover the iron salt shaker in the paste. Dean tried to carefully prep an arrow but the paste made it slippery. The demon turned hearing the fumbling. Cas was ready with his salt shaker.

The demon howled as she was blinded for a moment from the salt. Dean finally got the bow and arrow ready. He waited for Cas to get out of the way and shot. To his surprise, the arrow caused the demon's shoulder to light up like lightning. She screeched and started throwing everything she could sense with what was left of her powers. Cas moved to Dean and signed for 1 more arrow to the other shoulder or throat. Dean moved to the other side of the room carefully to get the successful shot.

Dean was in awe as the smoke seeped down from the body. Cas grabbed bandages, "Let's see if we can save her, Dean!"

Dean never heard of successfully saving someone in this lady's condition. But Cas looked so certain with his herbs and bandages. "Dean, need you to pull out the arrows slowly." Dean washed his hands clean of the paste before doing so. The woman was crying and mumbling about not feeling her arms. Cas told her it was all a bad dream before giving her a sedative.

They showered and took out the squash before dropping the sleeping lady off at her house. Dean was amazed by how she just had two moles where the arrows pierced her. Getting back to the motel room, Dean was tired yet chipper from the hunt's finale. He laid down on the bed to watch TV while Cas puttered away stirring the soup and asking questions about the show. They ate and drank on the bed peacefully before Dean asked, "Y'know what I want for my birthday?"

"What?"

"A hunting partner."

"Oh. Me?" Castiel asked with a lot of emotion behind one word.

"Yeah. That's cool, right?" Dean blushed more thanks to the beer. "I mean, you're Q, Merlin, and a ninja all rolled into one."

Cas blushed back, "I don't know who Q is, but I hope to take that all as a complement."

"Yes! You should! I just, I don't want to hold you back from being so awesome because I fuck up all the time."

Cas shook his head and hugged Dean, "Don't say that! You're an incredible warrior. No one unworthy can use Artemis' bow." Cas gave Dean a shy look, "You're awesome."

"No, you're awesome," Dean mumbled and laid a hand on Cas' back.

"Nuh," Cas muttered. "I'm nothing without my suitcases. And I'm a social pariah, too."

Dean growled, "I'm a high school drop out who's been arrested multiple times."

Cas' lips ghosted Dean's lips, "Never been to school."

"It sucks," Dean sighed as Cas' tongue darted out to wet both of their lips. "Plus we could do this every night if we were together, Cas."

"Well, except during night hunts,"Cas slipped a hand under the back of Dean’s t-shirt.

Dean whined, "Stop being literal."

Cas shrugged, "Sorry but I don't want to make a werewolf sick seeing you shirtless."

Dean glared at him, "You're goading me, aren't you?"

Cas shrugged again, "Kinda want to see you shirtless right now. And have you call me Merlin again."

"I would rather moan your name. Caaas sounds so much better than Meeeerrrrrlin!" Dean realized what he just did and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Cas stared at him looking like Dean was pure sex, "Fine, I'll hunt with you, date you, just be with you. Oh, Dean...!"

Dean was already pinning Castiel to the bed, “Take my clothes off and I’ll take yours, Cas.”

Dean’s 21st ended with a bang.


End file.
